


月圓循環

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One month without Yamato is not okay at all!, One week without Yamato is okay, Road to Ninja Setting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv
Summary: 接續夜幕低垂





	月圓循環

**Author's Note:**

> 接續[夜幕低垂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483309)

夜晚的溫存令他期待。  
尤其是事後摟著大和，感受體溫嗅聞氣味的時候，他感到特別滿足。  
歡愉的餘韻還未退去。  
他拿著毛巾謹慎地清理性慾的殘留，好讓擁抱不至於存在太多阻礙。  
他喜歡在抱著大和的時候，細細嗅聞清新的草木混合情慾的汗水氣味。  
靈敏的嗅覺為他證實，兩個人的身體貼近契合。  
可這回還沒抱熟，窗戶卻傳來敲打聲。  
在公寓大樓，沒有陽台的窗戶上。  
他的心驚混著一絲膽怯。  
要是個不能名狀的東西在敲打窗戶玻璃該怎麼辦。  
大和率先離開溫暖的被窩，謹慎地上前查看，而後打開窗戶，夜風順勢竄進。  
美好的裸體在月光照耀下散發迷人的光采。  
他看得發癡，一點也沒注意窗外的景象。  
傳信鳥拍動翅膀離去，很快消失在深邃的夜色間。  
「我必須走了。」  
突如其來的告白才將他拉回現實。  
大和捏緊手中的紙條，撿起散落在地的衣物，迅速離開房間。  
門板闔上和蓮蓬頭灑水的聲響，才讓他意識大和的行動。  
他急忙起身，套上長褲，在走廊攔下已經準備好要離開的大和。  
「大和，你真的要走了嗎？」  
他能看出大和的無奈，但他還是想問。  
大和皺眉，有些不滿。  
「有任務，我必須走了。」  
「身體呢？不會不舒服嗎？」  
才結束一場激烈的性愛，他不免擔心，會不會對大和造成影響。  
咬了咬唇，一點紅暈染上大和的臉頰。  
「……應該沒事，先是討論任務，幾個小時後才會出發。」  
聽了大和的話他才稍微放心。  
「那路上小……」  
話被打斷，因為大和吻了下他。  
「我走了。」  
大和隨即離去，輕巧帶上門。  
他卻無法移動腳步，只有呆滯看著，感受唇上殘留的溫度。 

※ 

第三天。  
他在結束小隊任務後回家的路上，希望大和可以盡早完成工作。  
打開家門，一如既往是寂靜無聲。 

第七天。  
上忍的朋友邀他參加敘舊的酒會。  
他應邀，在嘈雜的飯館裡，和朋友就著熱食談著閒話。  
但心裡卻想要回家，說不定今晚大和就會回來。  
期望還是落了空。 

第十一天。  
派發的任務地點在火之國邊境。  
小隊在移動時，他的部下不時問候他是不是累了要不要休息。  
他不累，只是不想說話。  
有別平日的燃燒青春舉動竟然讓部下發現，他覺得有些羞愧。 

第十七天。  
因為暴雨導致的土石坍方，讓他的小隊不得不繞路，並且在個偏僻的小村落休息。  
他望著窗外拼命撲打建築的強烈雨勢，希望大和沒有碰上和他一樣的窘境。 

第二十一天。  
打開家門，如預期沒有任何動靜，冷清撲面而來。  
如同他腳趾間的泥濘，令人煩躁。  
他拖著腳步，在走廊留下沙土的痕跡，給大和看到是要罵的了。  
但大和不在，他也不會被罵。  
進了浴室，他搓洗乾淨身體後，蜷縮起腿在窄小的浴缸裡泡澡。  
他其實可以放鬆身子獨佔整個浴缸，還是習慣性地收起腿。  
他想念大和的氣味。  
用著和他相同的肥皂，帶點香甜，混合清新草木的體味。  
他忍不住自慰起來。 

第二十三天。  
他跑到大和的家去。  
如預想，沒有人在家。  
為了發洩他的失望，他強迫自己繞著村子跑了五十圈，才得以在回家沖澡後直接倒向床鋪睡著。 

第二十七天。  
阿凱終於看不下去他接連幾天不斷在村子裡尋找大和的身影，抓著他到小酒館說教。  
他看著阿凱喝酒微紅的臉，默默地低頭挑著下酒菜吃。  
發現一道大和應該會喜歡的菜色，他開始思考怎麼重現食譜。  
可是沒有想要分享的人在，最後也是徒勞。  
他想要像阿凱一樣借酒消愁，可是被阻止了。 

第二十九天。  
綱手見他一臉消沉，交給他一個到鄰近村子的跑腿任務，讓他透透氣。  
穿梭在樹林間，他有那麼點期望可以發現正在返回村子的大和。  
想當然爾，這樣的妄想沒有發生。 

第三十一天。  
由商店街離開的他一手拿著裝滿食材的袋子，一邊攪動少用的腦袋。  
他想他絕對做錯了什麼事，惹得大和生氣。  
或是像之前一樣，大和自己離去不想再理會他。  
或是任務中出了事。  
最糟的情況，是大和再也不會回來。  
他突然有點想哭。  
他不要這樣。  
見不到大和的日子太難受。  
他開始奔跑。  
打算回家把食材扔進冰箱後跑去找火影大人求情讓他去搜尋大和的下落。  
他如常打開家門，這次卻感到有人的氣息。  
「大和？」  
加快腳步，心情再次感到雀躍。  
「大和！你回來了！」  
他能聞到熟悉的氣味。  
「別吵……」  
被出聲指正，但他一點也沒覺得沮喪。  
「大和！」  
他丟下手中的東西，重重落在地板，伸展雙臂後緊抱住大和。  
大和因為衝擊一個踉蹌。  
「輕點，笨蛋。」  
忽略大和的抱怨，他將大和抱得更緊了。  
「……我以為你不回來了。」  
他感到大和嘆了口氣，揉著他的頭髮安撫他。  
「抱歉，任務拖延得比預想要久很多。」  
他搖頭，在大和的肩上磨蹭，看來像是撒嬌的孩子。  
「不是大和的錯……大和有沒有受傷，累不累？」  
放開大和，他仔細觀察，沒見著明顯的傷痕，但是能聞到藥品的味道。  
「還好，已經包紮過了。」  
大和眼眶下的黯沉明顯，他見了有些不忍。  
他不知道暗部的任務內容，但可想見是非常辛苦的工作。  
「大和你好好休息，我去做飯。」  
撿起先前被狠扔在地的可憐袋子，他檢查裡頭的東西。  
盒裝雞蛋和地面親密接觸後慘不忍睹，他為自己的粗心感到懊惱。  
「大和喜歡吃鹹的煎蛋吧。」  
將袋子放置在流理台，他盡量搶救著食材。  
「做甜的就好。」  
大和的話讓他一陣心暖。  
甜的口味是他喜歡的。  
於是他決定做兩份。  
一份鹹的，一份甜的。 


End file.
